Memories in the snow
by Be My Master
Summary: Remus hates snow, and Sirius wants to change that. R&R please!


*PoV Remus*

It was snowing. Extremely small shards of ice were falling from the sky. Tiny pieces of crystallized water were floating down from the clouds, and collecting on the ground. Snow. I hate snow. Whenever I think of snow, I see blood and remember the night I was bitten. It brings up horrible memories and feelings, and I just want to stay inside and be wrapped up in my blankets.

But Sirius wanted to go outside and play.

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen. I was asleep, or trying to be asleep, in the sixth year dorm room, when I heard a shuffle of bare feet on the floor. I just thought it was James going to the bathroom, but the footsteps kept getting closer to my bed. The curtain was opened and someone slipped under my covers. Sirius. He always did this when he was half asleep and cold. It was really nice, and I normally didn't mind, but James had trouble sleeping today and I didn't want him waking up and seeing us.

"Siri, not tonight," I said.

"But I'm so cold, and you're nice and warm," he mumbled. "Come on."

I felt him snake his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. He was warm, and it really did feel nice. I rested my head against his chest and sighed contently.

"I can't sleep now that I'm with you," Sirius said.

"Maybe you should go back to your bed then," I said sleepily.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Not at all."

"Do you want to go outside? It's snowing."

"I hate snow."

"I bet that by the end of the day I can make you love snow. I bet you twenty galleons."

"I don't have twenty galleons. Just because you're rich doesn't make the whole world rich. I wish it did, but it doesn't."

"Whatever. Ten, then."

"Fine. Get up."

Sirius walked back to his bed and started putting on his clothes. James stirred in his bed and looked at me, groggily.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" he asked.

"He's bet that by the end of the day he can get me to love snow. So we're going outside."

"I've got to see this."

So, in the end, all three of us ended up going outside. Peter was in the hospital wing with a nasty thestrall bite, so we left him there. It was freezing, cold and wet. I was very unhappy, and James and Sirius were joking as per usual. With all that was going on, I just wanted to get back to bed. Did I mention that it was a full moon a day ago? I was moody and I felt like I could bite someone's head off.

James went in to the bath room, leaving just me and Sirius. He walked over and wrapped a scarf around my neck, pulling me closer. He put his hands on my waist, leaned down and kissed me. The moment was, in a word, perfect. It was so quiet it seemed deafening, and Sirius was the only warm thing around. I could feel the heat radiating off from him as he slid his hands up my back, pulling me flat against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and opened up to him. He kissed me with a passion I'd never felt, and I responded the best I could.

I heard the crunch of snow just as James stopped right next to us. I backed away from him, feeling scared. James had never expressed his love or hate for homosexuality, so I didn't know what he'd do.

"Is this why you two have been sneaking off every night?" James asked. "Is this why Sirius crawls into bed with you?"

Sirius nodded, but James was looking at me. I nodded as well, wide eyed. He advanced on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for a blow to land. But he didn't punch me. James hugged me.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner?" James laughed as he spun me around. I couldn't help laughing, too. He pushed me against Sirius, and wrapped his arms around both of us. "Sirius told me he fancied you in fourth year. I couldn't stand the way you seemed to just ignore all the glances he gave you."

"I thought you'd hate me!" I said. "I really thought you'd hate me, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry, James."

"Don't be!" James said. "So, now you've got two happy memories in the snow. A kiss from your beloved and a warm acceptance from me."

"I guess snow isn't all that bad."

"I'd like my twenty galleons, mate," Sirius said, holding his hand out to James.

"Hang on," James said. "You bet me twenty galleons that by the end of the year you two wouldn't be together, so the actions cancel each other out."

"You're both nutters," I said. "And why does he owe you?"

"Because I told him that I'd get you to like snow," Sirius said. "And I did."

"Nutters," I mumbled.

We went inside and warmed up. I guess that snow isn't all bad after all.


End file.
